Mauvaise bague
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Greg a des enfants, Mycroft a un anneau. S'il en faut peu pour ruiner une amitié, à quoi tient-il de la restaurer?


**Mauvaise bague**

« Mycroft, c'est Greg. Ecoute, je pourrai pas venir ce soir, Kate est malade et j'ai les enfants à l'appart. » Greg fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « Passe dans la soirée si tu veux, on bavardera quand ils seront couchés ! Je m'excuse de te prévenir si tard. Bye !»

Greg frotta ses yeux fatigués: « Tom, non ! La DS est à ta sœur, et de toute façon il est grand temps d'aller se coucher. » Par réflexe, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale de la live box. 21h36, et elle avait un quart d'heure de retard – mystère inexplicable pour un appareil réglé par internet. Mycroft, s'il venait, arriverait sans doute bientôt.

Alors qu'il soulevait Tom d'une main tout en attrapant Joan de l'autre pour les emmener dans leur chambre, il sourit en imaginant le modeste représentant du gouvernement britannique lutter pour mettre les bambins au lit sans froisser son impeccable costume et pincer les lèvres pour ne pas formuler son agacement. Il hocha la tête. Décidément non. Certaines images étaient trop absurdes.

Tom ne fut calmé qu'après trois lectures des _Trois brigands_ – Joan soufflait ostensiblement pour manifester son irritation, mais elle ne parvenait pas à résister à l'histoire et oubliait toujours de soupirer durant les dernières pages. Quand Greg sortit de la chambre, après des bisous qu'il quémandait plus que les enfants, il était épuisé et l'horloge indiquait 22h27.

Il s'installa dans le canapé du coin télé avec son dernier dossier en date et consulta son portable : aucun appel en absence de Mycroft. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déconcerté par un tel silence : depuis ce jour étrange où, mu par une puissante impulsion facétieuse, telle que seule peut en causer une semaine épuisante passée à la poursuite d'un tueur à gages au service d'un réseau de trafiquants couverts par une huile du Yard et couronnée par une monumentale dispute avec sa femme, Greg s'était vengé de l'interrogatoire aux allures d'enlèvement que lui avait infligé Holmes en taguant d'énormes cœurs roses sur le mur d'enceinte de sa demeure, et où le sourire inattendu qu'il avait fait surgir sur le visage austère du gouvernement britannique avait marqué le début timide de leur amitié, leurs obligations respectives avaient causé de nombreuses annulations, mais jamais de lapins.

Greg se plongea dans le dossier (d'anciens meurtres au couteau, jamais élucidés, que l'on soupçonnait en lien avec une disparition récente) mais il fut très vite énervé par le manque de professionnalisme du sergent qui l'avait rédigé. Impossible d'en tirer grand-chose maintenant. Il regarda le cadran : 23h05. Une visite devenait très improbable. Son regard dériva un instant sur les DVD du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ qui encombraient la table basse, objets d'un débat récurrent avec Mycroft. Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il le convaincrait de les regarder.

Avec un soupir, il rangea soigneusement les documents – pas questions que les enfants missent la main dessus, ce serait un coup à ce qu'ils finissent comme Sherlock – dans leur chemise; après avoir enlevé la sienne pour se coucher, il vérifia une dernière fois ses appels, et même ses messages, cette fois avec plus d'inquiétude que d'agacement : une situation qui occupait trop Mycroft Holmes pour qu'il trouvât le temps de téléphoner n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle pour l'Etat. Sans compter les dangers encourus par l'homme au parapluie lui-même.

Le lendemain, sur la ligne de métro de l'école, Greg fut soulagé lorsqu'il eut attrapé du coin de l'œil les gros titres des journaux gratuits : quand les fans fous de Justin Bieber faisaient la une, la couronne était sauve. (La fin du monde, en revanche, approchait à grands pas…)

_mauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebague_

Ce fut seulement un mois et une lourde révélation plus tard que Greg réalisa que cet incident, qui n'était remarquable en premier lieu que pour qui connaissait la politesse royale de Mycroft Holmes, était en réalité un symptôme clair. Sherlock aurait certainement anticipé le mal dès l'incubation, mais Greg, en bon profane, n'en prit conscience qu'en pleine crise.

Celle-ci s'insinua un mois plus tard dans la vie familiale de Greg, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, un dimanche après-midi à la fête foraine, qui se passait déjà assez mal comme ça. Joan faisait la tête parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire des montagnes russes et Tom ronchonnait parce qu'il n'avait eu qu'une petite barbe à papa. A chaque fête foraine c'était pareil, le feu d'artifice de la mauvaise humeur. Greg ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il avait voulu les y emmener cette année encore.

Il sentait le poids de son portable comme une démangeaison le long de sa cuisse; il envisagea d'échapper à sa frustration en consultant ses messages. Mais il se rappela à l'ordre : pas de portable avec les enfants !

Il orienta doucement ses monstres grincheux vers le stand de pêche à la ligne le plus proche, qui semblait drainer un public considérable. Dans le bassin circulaire, les boules multicolores poussées par le courant clignotaient, chacune à un rythme différent, grâce à des diodes criardes. Greg éprouva une vague réprobation face à un tel gaspillage de piles, bien vite oubliée lorsqu'il repéra le sourire émerveillé de Tom et le regard pas si subtilement quémandeur de Joan. Voilà pourquoi ils retournaient à la fête foraine.

Une famille nombreuse quitta le stand, chacun des enfants arborant un poisson orange dans une poche pleine d'eau, sauf le plus petit qui avait confié le sien à sa grand-mère (et ne le reverrait pas vivant s'il restait encore longtemps soumis aux vénérables tressautements de son aïeule).

Greg s'approcha du stand (ou plus exactement fut approché par Tom qui tirait sur sa main), où un monsieur coiffé d'un casque de cheveux gris ne tarda pas à fournir des cannes à pêche à Tom et à Joan. (Cette dernière fit mine d'hésiter avant d'accepter, laissant Greg craindre le pire pour les années d'adolescence à venir.) Son humeur ne risquait pas de s'améliorer puisque Tom accrocha le premier son hameçon dans une boucle. Il souleva la coque clignotante et le monde explosa.

Les couleurs mêlées de la fête se dissocièrent brutalement et le sol changea d'axe. L'asphalte remonta dans un claquement assourdissant et heurta le corps de Greg en même temps que les décors éclatés qui naviguèrent à l'horizontale avant de s'arrêter. Le ciel cessa de tourner, Greg put s'accroupir : Toan !

Il vit Tom à terre, couvert d'eau et de boules – un morceau de la toiture du stand tombé sur son bras gauche. D'un bond Greg le retira – bras tordu pas saignement – puis enjamba le bac pour atteindre Joan allongée tête trop près camion. Inerte.

La pointe d'acier qui transperça le cœur de Greg jusqu'au gémissement évida son cerveau. Il tomba à genoux contre… elle respirait ! Tache de sang dans les cheveux.

Des hommes en blanc les entourèrent, le repoussèrent, il les poussa… « Monsieur, nous allons l'évacuer. Monsieur s'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur il faut lâcher… » Il ne pouvait pas lâcher, il sentait le sang de Joan battre sous ses doigts.

Une main pâle à la souplesse féminine détacha fermement son poignet de Joan : « Grégoire, elle va aller bien, laisse-les l'emmener à l'hôpital. » Costume marron et cheveux roux, flanqués d'un parapluie. Mycroft. Greg n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer.

« Qu'en sais-tu ! » Mycroft ne sourit pas mais ses lèvres s'infléchirent en une courbe compatissante : « L'angle du heurt a permis à sa boîte crânienne de bien absorber le choc. La faiblesse du saignement témoigne de la bénignité de sa concussion. Elle se réveillera dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. »

Joan était déjà bouclée dans l'habitacle de l'ambulance, Greg y grimpa à son tour en portant Tom. Son épaule droite cria. Il baissa les yeux et constata avec une faible surprise et le calme analytique d'un officier du Yard habitué à toutes les blessures que sa chemise avait été déchirée par le gravier, dont certains grains étaient restés incrustés dans ses muscles. Il assit Tom sur ses genoux et murmurait des idioties rassurantes à son oreille tout en caressant les doigts de Joan, qu'il tenait serrés entre ses paumes.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs artères, lorsqu'un freinage brutal le força à lever les yeux, qu'il se rendit compte que Mycroft aussi était monté dans l'ambulance, sans son assistante, mais les yeux rivés sur son blackberry.

« Tu devrais pas être… » Il maîtrisait mal son ton, les mots sortirent plus accusateurs que sa pensée. Mycroft répondit posément : « La situation ne se règlera pas en… » Ses yeux quittèrent un instant l'écran. « …présence. »

Le cœur de Greg se réchauffa d'un coup quand il réalisa que l'aîné des Holmes, l'ami dont il ne savait pas s'il le considérait comme son ami, n'était peut-être venu que pour lui et accompagnait ses enfants à l'hôpital. Et le trajet jusqu'au Royal Brompton, l'arrivée au milieu des néons blancs, de la javel qui tranche la gorge et des inconnus en blouse devinrent supportables, même si Joan ne serrait pas sa main alors que Tom l'agrippait trop.

Greg ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Il y avait eu des médecins et des questions, des moments – l'arrivée, l'enregistrement – et des attentes. Deux brancardiers emmenèrent Joan pour un IRM et Greg confia Tom, qui devait attendre encore avant de passer sa radio, à Mycroft, qui prit sa place à côté du bonhomme.

Quand Joan ouvrit les yeux dans le caisson de l'IRM, Greg fut autorisé à la réconforter. L'interne certifia qu'aucune séquelle n'était à craindre et le soulagement tambourinait au front de Greg lorsqu'un jeune homme boutonneux ouvrit la porte à la volée : « Pardon, Monsieur, êtes-vous le père de Tom Lestrade ? Il est… hystérique. »

_mauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebague_

« Ce n'était même pas, fulminait Greg le lendemain, incapable de se concentrer sur la paperasse qui encombrait son bureau au Yard, ce n'était pas comme si Mycroft avait confié Tom à une infirmière. » Greg ne lui demandait pas de consacrer une heure à son fils, il savait bien qu'il avait un pays à surveiller. Il ne lui aurait d'ailleurs jamais demandé de venir à l'hôpital. Mais bordel, si l'effondrement imminent du monde occidental exigeait sa cervelle, il pouvait bien quand même signaler à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, qu'un garçon de trois ans avec un bras cassé allait se retrouver tout seul ! Si son frère avait attrapé un rhume, il aurait enlevé un spécialiste de Harley Street, mais si votre QI était inférieur au PIB de la Suisse, vous pouviez toujours repasser, et même pas ses costumes…

Et il ne s'était même pas barré parce qu'une affaire urgente l'attendait, le bâtard. Oh non ! Greg avait fini par obtenir de Tom un récit des événements, après que le docteur eut plâtré une fracture heureusement simple et qu'ils furent tous rentrés à l'appart, où les gémissements se calmèrent autour d'un chocolat chaud. Lequel récit pouvait se résumer en une phrase simple : « J'ai pleuré et il est parti. »

Par-dessus le marché, ce lâche ne répondait pas au téléphone. Greg avait essayé de l'appeler au sortir de l'hôpital, pour comprendre, et le soir, pour l'engueuler, mais l'homme de glace, qui prenait ses notes sur un calepin mais consultait ses messages dans la seconde, n'avait ni décroché ni répondu à ses textos. Il n'avait… quand on parlait du diable :

« Allo.

- Grégoire Lestrade ? Mycroft Holmes à l'appareil. Je crois que tu as essayé de me joindre…

- Tu crois ! Greg prit une bruyante inspiration pour maîtriser sa voix. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as disparu ?

- Mon absence ne saurait être assimilée à une disparition. J'ai simplement été rappelé à mon bureau quand…

- Je ne veux pas savoir pour quelle raison tu es parti. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti sans prévenir personne !

- Tu étais occupé avec Joan.

- Et Tom était blessé ! Tu l'as laissé sans personne !

- Dans un hôpital. Il était loin d'être seul, Grégoire. Il allait être pris en charge d'un instant à l'autre.

- Il était mort de peur !

- Enfin, Grégoire, que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Ce que je veux ? Est-ce trop demander que de simples excuses ?

La voix de Mycroft se fit résolument glaciale.

- Je puis t'assurer que les responsables ne troubleront plus la sécurité du…

- Je ne te parle pas de… Merde ! »

Et Greg raccrocha en frappant l'écran avec tant de violence que son smartphone tomba par terre. « Merde ! »

_mauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebague_

Le mercredi suivant, la mystérieuse double affaire des meurtres au couteau fut enrichie d'une seconde disparition. Toute aussi incompréhensible que la première : l'appartement de la victime présumée, une cadre supérieure de trente-cinq ans, mère célibataire, ne montrait aucune trace de violence et rien ne paraissait y manquer, mais un couteau à lame recourbée, gravée d'un K gothique, gisait sur la moquette de la chambre à coucher, comme chez les autres victimes. Après une enquête infructueuse et une millième relecture du dossier, Greg se résolut à rappeler Sherlock. Il lui avait déjà soumis l'affaire, deux semaines plus tôt, mais le détective consultant l'avait refusée, prétextant que son attention était requise pour un client dont le cas n'était pas, lui, d'une simplicité enfantine. Peut-être que ce nouveau développement, ou les affres de l'ennui, décideraient l'insupportable génie.

De fait, le détective et son manteau arrivèrent vingt-cinq minutes après l'appel, sans John. Malgré une inspection prolongée des tiroirs du bureau de la disparue, de ses planches à découper et une étude de la lingerie assez approfondie pour paraître suspecte si l'enquêteur n'avait été _Sherlock_, celui-ci ne voulut communiquer aucune information à Greg, prétendant qu'il n'avait aucune piste concluante et qu'il voulait d'abord interroger son réseau.

Greg en avait assez des caprices à la Holmes. Il attrapa brusquement la manche du détective qui avait déjà tournoyé vers la sortie et le força à lui faire face.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour ta curiosité personnelle, Sherlock ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as déduit ! »

Les mots résonnèrent avec plus d'agressivité qu'il n'en avait l'intention et il le regretta immédiatement, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il pouvait désormais être certain que Sherlock ne dirait rien. Mais au lieu de la répartie cinglante qu'il n'aurait pas dû manquer de lui renvoyer, le détective l'inspecta de ses yeux perçants et répartit d'une voix égale :

« Ce n'est pas contre moi que vous êtes en colère, Lestrade.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie, pas maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de votre femme, sinon vous auriez bu un café pas un thé. Ce n'est pas parce que le superintendant a mis son nez dans le dossier des manchots de Harley Street, ou Anderson serait plus détestable que d'habitude. Non, c'est personnel, mais pas familial. Un ami. Et je vous…Oh. Qu'a encore fait mon cher frère ?

Greg se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne servirait à rien de nier.

- C'est un sale égoïste, ton foutu frère, voilà ce qu'il a fait.

Le visage de Sherlock se figea.

- D'où vient cette brusque illumination ?

- Il s'est enfui alors que je lui avais confié mon fils !

- Enfin, Lestrade, je sais que vous n'êtes pas une lumière, mais comment avez-vous pu lui confier un enfant ?

- J'avais un autre enfant évanoui à accompagner !

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le confier à une infirmière ?

- C'était vraiment trop demander qu'il le surveille une heure ?

- Mycroft n'aime pas les enfants, Lestrade.

- Oh, le pauvre. Peur qu'ils salissent son beau costume ?

Lestrade s'interrompit en voyant la bouche de Sherlock se raidir avec une sévérité peu coutumière.

- Il vous arrive d'utiliser votre cerveau, Lestrade ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que mon frère porte une alliance ?

Et avec un reniflement de suprême mépris, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Greg resta un instant engourdi de stupeur, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Sherlock!

Il le rejoignit sur le palier.

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Sherlock émis un rire bref.

- Bien des choses, inspecteur.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie…je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié, et si tu sais pourquoi…

- Ce sentimentalisme serait touchant s'il n'était si ridicule. Je ne sais rien que vous ne puissiez déduire.

Greg perdit patience.

- Sherlock. Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu sous-entends, je t'exclus de l'enquête. Je suis sérieux, Sherlock.

- Vous avez besoin de moi.

- Et tu ne m'as donné aucune indication. Qu'est-ce que je perds ?

Et, après un long silence calculateur, Sherlock cracha.

- Mon _frère_ est tombé amoureux. D'une femme. Elle a cédé à ses roucoulements de dindon énamouré, ils se sont mariés. Ils ont eu une petite fille et tous les problèmes conjugaux auxquels on pouvait s'attendre.

Malgré son débit et son assurance coutumiers, quelque chose d'inhabituel encombrait le fond de la voix grave du détective, rendant moins convaincantes que d'ordinaires ses piques méprisantes à l'égard de Mycroft.

- Tous les indices suggéraient qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ils étaient toujours en froid.

Greg essaya de se représenter l'aîné Holmes avec sa famille. En vain. Les images qui lui venaient en tête semblaient aussi artificielles que les passés dramatiques improbablement assignés aux protagonistes à bout de souffle des séries en voie d'extinction.

- L'un de leurs démêlés récurrents concernait le frère de Patty, Roger. Il était au chômage, bouffi d'orgueil et d'ambition, et il briguait un poste de haut fonctionnaire. Naturellement Patty voulait que Mycroft l'embauche dans son service.

Sherlock secoua la tête en lisant le visage de Greg.

- Elle n'a jamais su exactement ce qu'il faisait, puis Mycroft avait beaucoup plus de supérieurs à l'époque, mais elle n'était pas _complètement_ stupide. Mycroft a refusé pendant deux ans en arguant que Roger n'avait pas des références suffisantes, mais après un épisode vaudevillesque qui a failli se solder par une demande de divorce, il l'a embauché.

Sherlock arrondit un sourcil.

- Ils prennent toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent, au gouvernement. Il a su se rendre utile à d'autres que mon frère et ils l'ont vite monté en grade.

La voix du détective perdit toute inflexion.

- Trois ans plus tard, en échange de 30 000 livres versées sur un compte au Luxembourg, Roger vendit son savoir à la cellule terroriste FMD. Il n'avait pas connaissance d'informations cruciales, mais le FMD savait désormais qui les possédait.

- Mycroft ? Lestrade gémit plus qu'il ne questionna.

- Le 30 janvier 1995, Patty et Louise ont été enlevées. En échange de leur vie, le FMD formulait des exigences inacceptables. Mycroft a voulu gagner du temps elles ont été décapitées le jour même. Ils lui ont envoyé la vidéo.»

Greg se mordit la langue et déglutit pour ravaler sa nausée dans le silence qui suivit. Brusquement Sherlock ajouta : « Aucun des dirigeants du FMD n'est encore de ce monde. »

Puis : « Mycroft évite les enfants, maintenant. Et il n'y a que 85 % de chances pour que les faits soient reliés, mais il a changé son alliance de main. »

_mauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebaguemauvaisebague_

Une plaque en cuivre reluisant indiquait sobrement : « Diogenes Club ». Un bâtiment victorien blanc, imposant mais élégant, qui ne laissait aucune place au doute : c'était bien là. Greg inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage. Il lui fallait accomplir cette dernière tentative. Puisque Mycroft ne répondait pas aux invitations répétées qu'il lui avait envoyées, il restait une ultime chance de raccommoder en personne leur amitié, avant de supprimer le gouvernement britannique de ses contacts.

M. Holmes était assis dans un vaste fauteuil en cuir près d'une fenêtre, un épais dossier sur les genoux et une assiette de quartiers de pomme délaissée près de son bras droit. Toujours au régime, manifestement. Il guida Greg jusqu'à un salon de taille respectable, dont il referma la porte d'un mouvement fluide et silencieux : « Ici nous pouvons parler. »

Mais Mycroft ne parla pas, il se contenta de fixer Greg, le menton droit et le visage figé en un masque indéchiffrable.

« Il sait », réalisa Greg. Il se doutait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le cacher, bien sûr, mais justement pour cette raison, il s'était refusé à envisager cette situation. Plus qu'à aller au but, donc :

« J'ai parlé avec Sherlock.

- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que la communication n'a pas été coupée entre Scotland Yard et son consultant appointé.

- Il m'a raconté pour… ta famille. Sa gorge étrangla un peu le dernier mot.

- Vraiment ?

Ne sachant comment gérer une conversation que Mycroft n'avait de toute évidence aucun désir d'avoir, Greg, par réflexe, tenta l'humour.

- Il serait prêt à tout pour être sur une affaire.

- Et pour quoi, Grégoire, étais-tu prêt à tout ?

Greg se força à soutenir le regard de Mycroft.

- Pour notre amitié.

Le visage du politicien resta aussi inexpressif que sa posture rigide et Greg perçut son trouble : Mycroft était un acteur trop consommé pour commettre en temps normal l'erreur grossière de ne feindre aucune émotion. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que Mycroft le brisât avec trois mots et un léger mouvement du cou, comme s'il manquait d'air pour les prononcer :

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé, Mycroft, claqua Greg.

- Je n'aurai pas dû laisser Tom, mais… » Sa voix se brisa et il tordit sa main gauche autour de son alliance. Greg attendit patiemment la fin de la phrase. « Pardonne-moi ? »

Greg soupira : « Bien sûr. »

Il sourit à Mycroft et celui-ci détendit ses lèvres en retour. Eût-il été n'importe quel autre pote, Greg lui aurait asséné une virile tape de réconciliation, mais en l'occurrence il lui fallut se rabattre sur une option plus civilisée :

« On prend un thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

Mycroft s'approcha de la table de service et enclencha une bouilloire toujours prête. Ses longues mains entreprirent de préparer une tasse au goût de Grégoire, mais ce dernier qui l'observait ne fut pas long à remarquer le tremblement de la pince à sucre entre ses doigts fins. Il posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de son ami et caressa légèrement le tissu épais du veston d'ancienne coupe.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil mais Greg lui prit doucement la tasse des mains. Leurs yeux tombèrent ensemble sur l'anneau doré qui ornait l'annulaire droit du politicien.

Tout à coup Mycroft murmura : « Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver… »

Greg, d'instinct, ajouta : « Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans la lumière les libérer. »

Et il fut récompensé par le sourire amusé de son ami.


End file.
